The present invention disclosed herein relates to a power amplifier device, and more particularly, to a power amplifier device realized with a transistor.
As demands on terminals and communication devices are increased according to recent expansions of communication markets, they need to be small and lightweight. In this case, power consumed in the terminals and communication devices accounts for a vital part of product performance.
A power amplifier device for amplifying power at a transmit output terminal is built in a communication device such as a wire or wireless phone or a mobile phone. This power amplifier device is mainly realized using a transistor. In case of this power amplifier device, a power amplifier circuit with transistors arranged in parallel is typically used to increase an amplification rate.